EINMAL ANDERS
by Sarah Starlight
Summary: ¿Un día normal? no lo parece...


* * *

**EINMAL ANDERS**

**(Un día diferente)**

_**I**_

**01-08-2008**

El amanecer recién comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventana de la habitación de Fakir, él aún dormía profundamente cuando de pronto la luz del sol le llegó al rostro, se incorporó casi mecánicamente y rápidamente volteó su mirada hacia el cesto que tenía al lado de su cama, donde a su vez un pequeño patito amarillo respiraba profundamente.

De pronto, al sentirse observada y aunado con la brillante luz del día, Ahiru la patita amarilla, abrió los ojos y estiró las alas; esta había sido una noche tranquila como las siete anteriores que llevaba durmiendo en la habitación de Fakir y de estar nuevamente en el cuerpo de un pato.

Un suave y largo bostezo en forma de cuac se escuchó en la habitación, Fakir sonrió, luego se puso de pie no sin antes darle como saludo un suave golpecito en la cabeza a Ahiru, que le veía adormitada aún.

Minutos después, Ahiru estaba comiendo migas de pan que Charon le daba mientras él desayunaba en el comedor, no tardó mucho en bajar Fakir y al ver al patito comiendo alegremente en el suelo, rápidamente la tomó en brazos no sin antes lanzarle una mirada desaprobatoria a su padre adoptivo- ten…-añadió segundos después mientras le extendía un plato con migas a Ahiru, a quien había colocado sobre la mesa.

Charon miró unos momentos a Ahiru mientras comía sobre la mesa y suspiró restándole importancia al hecho de que un pato estuviese comiendo sobre su mesa y más aún en un plato como si fuese una persona, en realidad todo esto no tenía mayor relevancia mientras su hijo estuviese feliz… lo demás no importaba.

Luego del desayuno, Fakir subió rápidamente a su habitación a recoger sus utensilios diarios, que no eran nada más que hojas de papel, pluma y tinta; tomó entre brazos a la patita y se disponía a salir de la casa cuando Charon le detuvo- Ten cuidado con esa tu mascota… -susurró.

Que-no-es-una-mascota –masculló Fakir tomando el picaporte de la puerta.

Charon sonrió- como quieras –añadió- te decía que debes tener mucho cuidado con ella por que afuera hay muchos peligrosos… para un patito tan torpe –concluyó

En esos siete días, Charon se había dado clara cuenta de lo torpe que ese pequeño pato podía llegar a ser; ya en variadas ocasiones la había rescatado de muchos peligros que su hijo no había visto por haber estado tan concentrado en sus historias… como en aquella ocasión, dos días atrás, en que el patito se había aproximado demasiado a la orilla de la ventana de la habitación de Fakir y por una repentina ráfaga de viento se había deslizado y pendía de unas plumas antes de caer a la calle empedrada, a tiempo Charon caminaba hacia su casa y vio las dificultades que tenía Ahiru para sostenerse y no caer, así que se apresuró a llegar y rescatarla justo cuando la patita no pudo más y comenzó a caer…

Fakir formó una sonrisa sesgada- no hay de qué preocuparse, yo la protejo… -reprochó con orgullo; no está de más agregar que sus palabras provocaron un leve sonrojo en la patita- diciendo esto, salió de la casa, dejando a Charon sonriendo.

Era la típica rutina de los últimos días: desayunar, luego caminar hacia el muelle, colocar a Ahiru en el agua, sentarse a escribir y desconectarse del mundo… tan sencillo y tan complicado a la vez. En esos momentos, Fakir ya había desayunado, ya estaba en el muelle y recién había colocado a la patita en el lago, ésta flotaba sonriente mientras nadaba hacia un extremo, alejándose de él, así pues se dirigió hacia su lugar predilecto y comenzó a escribir.

Serían quizá las diez de la mañana, el sol estaba a penas cubierto por unas pocas nubes grises de lluvia, el viento fresco recorría Kinkan y siendo domingo, era el día ideal para que muchas personas, sobretodo niños, estuvieran fuera de sus hogares disfrutando del día.

Ahiru estando con los ojos cerrados como acostumbraba nadar en el lago, no se percató en qué momento unos niños se le aproximaron en la orilla y le veían con vivo interés, cuando la patita estuvo a su alcance cuatro ávidas manos se abalanzaron sobre ella y la separaron del lago, asustada pronto comenzó a llamar a Fakir pidiéndole ayuda, aunque a oídos de los niños no eran más que simples cuacs.

Aunque los cuacs fueron callados por uno de los niños que le cerró el pico a la patita, éstos fueron suficientes para que Fakir apartara la mirada de lo que escribía y buscara en la superficie del lago a Ahiru, alcanzó a ver cómo los dos niños corrían alejándose de allí con su precioso tesoro. Rápidamente se puso de pie soltando las hojas, las cuales fueron arrastradas por el viento y cayeron en el lago- ¡Regresen! –Exclamó a los niños mientras corría ya tras ellos.

Tiempo después y tras una cacería que le dejó plenamente agotado, Fakir se detenía y tomaba aliento frente a la puerta de una casa en Kinkan, recién habían entrado allí los dos niños con Ahiru, sin esperar a más llamó a la puerta insistentemente, una elegante señora le abrió la puerta- Disculpe… -comenzó a hablar tratando aún de recuperar el aliento perdido por la reciente carrera- dos niños… tomaron del lago algo que me pertenece… -concluyó con firmeza.

La señora se llevó una mano a la boca por la sorpresa y asintió, luego volvió la mirada hacia la parte interior de la casa- ¡Noboru, Yasunori! –Llamó y al segundo los dos niños aparecieron- ¿Qué se trajeron del lago? –preguntó pausadamente.

Ambos niños miraban nerviosamente hacia el suelo- fue un patito mamá –habló uno de los dos.

No sabíamos que tenía dueño…-acotó el otro.

Bien, en ese caso, devuélvanlo al joven –ordenó la señora, mientras apartaba los ojos de sus hijos y miraba a Fakir con una sonrisa- lamento que lo hayamos infortunado –añadió mientras uno de los niños iba por Ahiru.

Segundos después, la señora entregaba a la patita en las manos de Fakir, no sin antes acariciar la cabeza emplumada de Ahiru- es muy bonita… -susurró sonriente- pase una feliz tarde –se despidió antes de cerrar la puerta.

Fakir bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, donde tenía a Ahiru, caminó unos pasos y luego la depositó en el suelo y él se inclinó para verla mejor: suavemente le extendió un ala… luego la soltó; le extendió la otra ala… y luego la soltó también; le tomó del pico, le inclinó un poco la cabecita hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro… se fijó en las patitas de Ahiru, provocando un amplio sonrojamiento en ella.

Estoy bien, Fakir… -trató de explicar entre cuacs Ahiru- no me ha pasado nada… -agregó.

Claro que sus explicaciones no surtieron efecto en Fakir, quien continuó examinándola con esmero, a los pocos minutos cuando ya se dio por satisfecho y comprobó fehacientemente que Ahiru no tenía daño alguno, concluyó dándole un suave golpe a Ahiru en la cabeza- Tonta… -susurró suspirando- de ahora en adelante no te separes de mi –ordenó y la patita asintió.

Ya era pasado medio día, hacía unos momentos desde que Fakir y Ahiru se habían alimentado con los emparedados que había preparado Charon; el cielo ahora ya estaba completamente nublado, pero la lluvia parecía que no iba a caer sino hasta después del anochecer, en esos momentos ya no había ninguna persona o niño paseándose por los alrededores, así que Fakir consideró que tanto él como Ahiru podrían descansar un momento sin que nadie amenazara al patito.

Voy a dormir un momento… -comentó Fakir mientras se acomodaba bajo la sombra de un roble a la orilla del lago y cerraba los ojos, a su lado Ahiru bostezaba y asentía- no vayas a separarte de este lugar –agregó mientras abría un ojo y veía a la patita, luego lo volvió a cerrar y no habló más.

Con el paso de los minutos, la respiración de Fakir se fue volviendo suave y pausada, no cabía duda de que estaba ya profundamente dormido, una disimulada sonrisa se había formado en sus labios… sonrisa que dejaba ver más de lo realmente atractivo que Fakir era según pensaba en esos momentos Ahiru.

La patita, había estado reposando hasta hacía unos momentos, pero ahora estaba ya de pie observando sonrojada a Fakir- Fakir es muy atractivo… -pensó, mientras miraba detalladamente el rostro del escritor: las facciones bien remarcadas en su rostro varonil, los mechones de su cabello azabache que danzaban con el viento y esos hermosos y profundos ojos color esmeralda que le veían… esperen, ¿FAKIR HABÍA DESPERTADO Y LE ESTABA VIENDO?

La patita bajó la mirada plenamente sonrojada.

Fakir sonrió aliviado- soñaba que otra vez esos niños te habían llevado… -susurró explicando el por qué había despertado tan pronto, Ahiru levantó la mirada desahogada: Fakir no se había percatado que ella lo había estado observando de una forma inusual- no te alejes… -volvió a recomendarle el joven antes de volver a sumirse en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**Nota:** _Espero que les haya gustado, este es el primero de dos partes, es más bien una pequeña reseña de lo que les pasa a Fakir y Ahiru un día cualquiera que pintaba ser un día normal, pero que ha empezado raro y seguramente terminará raro. Esta historia no está enlazada con la otra eh, sólo es algo que había escrito tiempo atrás y que he mejorado para esta ocasión._

**¡Espero que lo disfruten, con cariño para ustedes!**


End file.
